


Midnight encounter

by audlynb33



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audlynb33/pseuds/audlynb33
Summary: Dracula's trip through Sweden is interupted





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm snowy night. The peaceful landscape was perfect for a midnight walk, and the remote bar glowing in the distance was a perfect place to find a disposable food source.

He step over the threshold and slinked into the back of the bar unnoticed. Well, as unnoticed as an eight-foot-tall man in a cloak can be. His efforts were aided greatly by the stupor of the bar patrons— most of whom couldn’t be bothered to turn away from their drinks or were too drunk to take what their eyes perceived seriously. The only humans that seemed to be lucid were the weary bartender and the woman flirting with him. He chose a dimly-lit corner table as his hunting-blind.

The routine was simple: Wait for a drunk to stray too far from the pack and get a quick, warm meal. No need for theatrics. He watched as small ensembles of drunks left safely in their packs. Finally a man who had been tucked away at the end of the bar stumbled to his feet to leave alone, asserting himself as tonight’s prey.

He allowed a head start, both to create distance between them and the bar, and out of basic courtesy. There’s no need to make them panic. While there is a certain satisfaction gained from seeing the terror in their eyes, fear makes the blood less sweet.

After a few minutes he left his ominously-lit corner table and made for the door, ready to stalk his prey. But soon he was being stalked. The woman from the bar was close at his heels soon by his side. He glanced at her but kept walking. She was attractive, a symmetrical face, blonde hair, and a red cocktail dress that was out of place in a backwoods bar.

“Can I help you?”

“I ams thinking we coulds helps each others haves a good time. My house amn'ts far from here.”

_ At least she got to the point._ “I do not have time for you,” he stated calmly, “I suggest you leave me alone.”

She kept walking beside him.

“I said leave.” He added a growl to his tone and glared down at her.

She glared back, undeterred. “Ands I saids my house ams nearby. Yous sure you don'ts have times for me?”

She touched his arm and started to move closer; he moved back.

“No. I don’t. You’re wasting my time.” He said threateningly. Dracula turned forward and quickened his pace, but so did she.

“I makes it worth yous time.”

They were slowly catching up to the drunkard.

“I am not looking for a one night stand with a stranger.”

“I ams Servetta,” she said, grabbing hold of his arm this time. “Now I amn'ts a stranger. And ifs we haves sex in the mornings too, it won'ts be a ones night stand.“

_ For the love of_— He pulled away. "Why don’t you ask that man?” He pointed to the drunkard. “He could certainly use some attention.”

The drunkard staggered around into the deep snow on the side of the path.

“Pfft. Beens there, done that. What I haven'ts done ams a man in a cape. Well, nots outsides of costume parties anyways.” She played with his cape adding, “Ands someone of yous build ams always a treat.”

“Enough of this,” he lunged forward, grabbed the drunk and biting into his neck. He made sure to show the man’s stunned face and the blood flowing out of his body to the woman. He bared his bloodied fangs as he threw the corpse into the air, off into the distance.

He waited until he heard the corpse land with a soft thud— which took a bit longer than he expected, maybe it landed in a pit?— before speaking again.

“I am the vampire Dracula. Are you sure you want to keep pursuing me?” He was certain she would run away the second she was no longer in shock. Instead, however, the stunned look on her face was replaced with one of contemplation.

After a good ten second pause she replied. “Ja, I ams.”

“… Seriously?”

“If yous hips haves even halfs the strength of yous arm, which I doubts, ams not goings to miss the opportunity.”

“I just killed a man,” all edge was gone from his voice, he was completely thrown off his rhythm. “I drank his blood and threw his body away like trash.”

“And I ams lookings for a ones night stand. My house ams overs there by the ways.”

He looked towards were she had tilted her head. A porch light glowed in the distance. She utterly did not give a fuck about who or what he was, only her own goal. Unfortunately for him, he liked that in a woman.

“What do I need to do to make you leave me alone?”

“Fucks me until I can'ts walks after you.”

“…Very well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula had NOT expected this to take so long. The offer he had taken on a whim had turned into a challenge- the woman was insatiable! But now he had succeeded and he never wanted to see her again.

He made his way out of the bedroom, down the hall, and to the stairs. He had almost reached the door when he noticed a light on in the living room. A small, blonde, weary eyed boy was sitting in a chair reading a book with a knight on the cover. The boy looked up from the dragons in his story to the man standing by the door.

“You leavings now?”

“Ah, yes, I was.” He thought while reaching for the doorknob, _so… the woman has a child… She has a child and knowingly invited a monster into her home!?_ He turned back and asked, “Were you here alone all night?”

“I don'ts knows. I goes to beds and sometimes she’s heres when I wakes and sometimes she amn'ts.”

A wolf’s distant howling filled the room. The boy ran to a window, dropping his book and looking for the source of the noise.

Dracula left the exit and followed the boy to the window to admire the moonlit night. “Wolves make wonderful music don’t you think?”

“Ja,” the child said laying his head on the windowsill, “wish I coulds sees them.”

“You know,” a plot was starting to brew in Dracula’s mind, “I could take you to meet them if you’d like.”

“Really!?” The boy’s head shot up, “You knows de wolves?”

“Of course, we are both creatures of the night after all.”

The boy now straightened up and started for the door, “I wants to see de wolves.”

“Alright then.” Dracula followed. “What’s your name child?”

“Skwisgaar.”

“…Skwisgaar, eh?” _Well his name is certainly Scandinavian._

He bundled Skwisgaar up in the winter clothes hung by the door the same way Lisa had done for Alucard, despite him having not being affected by the cold. They then travelled across the snow to the wolf pack with Skwisgaar riding on Dracula’s shoulders. Once they reached the pack he set Skwisgaar down.

The wolves froze for a beat, and then one wolf slowly approached, sniffing the air. Skwisgaar, nervous now that he was so close to a surprisingly large predator, started to back behind Dracula.

“Go on,” Dracula knelt down to encourage him, “I promise she means you no harm.”

The wolf reached them and sniffed Skwisgaar’s face, then licked him. Skwisgaar giggled and started to pet the wolf who nuzzled him in return. The rest of the pack went about their business, and the pups came over to see if Skwisgaar could join one of their games.

Dracula watched the cheerful children of the night play, thinking of how his own son used to be, as the sky began to lighten. A few wolves started to trot back into the woods, and the rest of the pack soon followed.

“It would seem it’s time for us to leave as well,” Dracula said standing up.

“Wheres ams we goings?” said Skwisgaar as he waved good by to the wolves.

“Well, I’m going to continue on my way; and you should probably go home.”

“Oh…” he looked down disappointedly.

“Unless of course, you’d rather live in my castle.”

The boy stared up wide eyed, “You live in a castle!?”

“I do.”

“Ands I cans lives there!?”

“You can, but there are some conditions.” He crouches down to meet him face to face, “Firstly, I am a vampire. Do you know what a vampire is?”

“Ja, vampires are the things thats drink you blood and turns into bats. Theys real cool!”

“If you come to my castle you’ll have to live with me and other vampires. Now, as you said, vampires drink blood which makes you a target-”

“Awesomes!”

“- But as long as they know you’re under my protection you will be safe.”

“Sos I cans lives in you castle now?”

“Only if you agree to my second condition.” Dracula made sure to maintain eye contact, “I can take to my castle, but you will never be able to return home. You will never see your family, your friends, or this town ever again. You’ll be living among demons, isolated from humanity.”

If Skwisgaar ever returned home it would become a kidnapping case. An investigation would be opened and the child would be physically examined, and then interrogated about where he was and who took him; and they wouldn’t believe him when he told the truth. But if the child never returned they’d assume he was dead and continue on with their lives; it would cause a lot less trouble.

“I wants to lives in you castle,” He said matter-of-factly with a smile.

“And you’re certain you won’t miss your friends or family?”

“Whys woulds I miss them? Theys suck. Cans we go now?”

_Perfect._ “We should probably find somewhere to rest for today; then tomorrow night we can head to Wallachia. We should pack you a suitcase before leaving as well.”

“Okays! Let’s go!” Skwisgaar ran off excitedly through the snow back to town.

Dracula smiled to himself. It may be difficult to explain exactly why he chose to bring this child home with him when he returned; but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had done such a thing.

He caught up to the boy with ease and picked him up once again. Skwisgaar giggled, looking forward to this exact moment happening over and over again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr under mc-offdensen


End file.
